Flags
by thDorkMagnet
Summary: Her whole life Star has dreamed of playing flags with the rest of her family, wanting to prove herself, vowing to let nothing ever get in the way. But as it turns out, flags may not be the fun game she always thought it was and that the cost of winning may end up hurting someone she is closest to, someone she can't life imagine her life without. Alternate ending, One-shot.


**A/N: Hello Stardom! I'm thMagnet bringing to you all my first** _ **Star vs. the Forces of Evil**_ **fanfic. I'm very excited to be joining in on this awesome fandom and I hope you enjoy this one-shot I made, because I certainty enjoyed writing it! Now without further ado... the disclaimer! (it's very important)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or any of its characters. All rights go to Daron Nefcy and Disney.**

"Let's just go back down the hill," Marco said to his bestie, Star. Star looked on at the destruction and carnage her fellow family members were inflicting on each other. Star looked down, pondered what Marco had said. Was she really changing because of a game? Was she becoming ruthless and cruel to those she was closest to just so she could plant her flag at the top of the hill first?

Star looked back to Marco, his face hopeful, his eyes pleading with her to please listen to him, just this once. For a moment Star was tempted to go with her bestie, to apologize for her behavior and accept defeat just this once. Star felt her grip tighten on the flag, feeling the pressure to conform to a side. But no matter how she tried she couldn't bring herself to do it. All her life she had wanted to prove herself in flags, as she had watched her family do for year after year. Even as a little girl Star had wanted the chance to prove herself, to show her mother and everyone else that she was just as good as them. And she had even hoped that maybe if she could earn their respect she could _finally_ get her mother to lay off of her for once and to give her some room to grow on her own. Now, after all those years she was finally given a chance. And her desire to win was the strongest it had ever been. This was more then winning some game, it was proving she was a grown up, that she was capable of doing things on her own. There was no option, she reasoned. She had to win, no matter what.

For a second Marco saw Star pulling toward him, as if wanting to go with him and his smile widened. "Sorry Marco, but I have to win this game," she replied, her voice uncharacteristically hard. Before Marco could even react she turned around and ran away, up the hill with the rest of her family, leaving Marco alone. Marco felt tears rise up in his eyes. Star just left him, all because of a stupid game. "Star?" he murmured, though he knew she was gone. He just couldn't comprehend the idea of her abandoning him like that.

Marco watched as she ran off out of sight and then, depressed, turned to go back. But Marco couldn't bring himself to leave. Something was stopping his feet from moving, freezing him in place. _What if something happened to her?_ His thoughts asked. Marco had seen what this game did to people. This game was dangerous and even as strong as Star was, she wasn't invincible. He realized that if he were to walk back down that hill he would never be able to forgive himself.

And yet there was still that little voice at the back of his mind, telling him to run, telling him it would be safer to just leave and go back down that hill. His old safety habits that he despised were desperately trying to get him to obey their whim, practically screaming their frantic messages. Marco felt torn between his feelings for Star and his old "Safe Kid" habits that refused to die out. But Marco knew which he would choose. After all, he had always hated his safe ways and had already chosen to rebuke them in favor of his self-proclaimed "bad boy" image. Besides, Star was his bestie, he had to be there for her, he needed to protect her. She may not want a hero, but that wasn't gonna stop him from trying to be one. The choice was simple, there was only one way Marco could go. Marco, ignoring his safety instincts, turned to where Star had run off to and quickly followed after her.

…

Star was so close to winning. She could feel it. As she got farther and farther away from Marco, Star was finally able to get her train of thought back in it's proper place. Flags wasn't changing her. Marco didn't know what he was talking about. In fact, she wasn't even sure what Marco's point had ever been. Flags, dangerous? Ha, as if. Flags was a great game, yeah you tried to hurt each other but that was just how you played. In flags, treachery was just part of the game. Besides, no one ever got _really_ hurt in flags. Sure, Uncle Lump had lost his body, but he was happy with his new one... for some reason. Marco was just overreacting. His old safe habits shining though once again. It was sweet but Star had already told him she could take care of herself. And now was her chance to prove it to him. She was gonna show Marco and her mom that Star Butterfly was a grown up.

Star's thoughts were interrupted as she reached the top of the hill, surrounded by the playful carnage of her relatives, as they tried to prove who was the best. As of right now, Star had gone unnoticed by her family, who were too distracted by their own battles to notice her. Star realized her opportunity and swore not to waste it. She quickened her pace, ready to plant her flag in its proper place, when her snotty Uncle Heartrude stepped in her way. Welll, _stepped_ in the way was a strong word. More like crawled in the way, his legs still prohibited by the bear-trap.

Star managed to bring herself to a stop without falling on top of her relative. To her surprise, her uncle produced a bow and arrow from... um, behind him.

"Ah, mine niece, prepare to face thine end... at thine end...," her uncle chuckled cruelly. An awkward silence followed for a second, before he added hesitantly, "For it is the game's end-"

"Uh, yeah I got it," Star interrupted.

"Oh. Well then..."

"Uhh, where did you even keep that?" Star asked, pointing to the large bow and arrow.

"That is for thine to know and you to never find thy out!" Heartrude answered in a mocking tone, sticking his tongue out at Star.

"Whatever," Star said with a roll of her eyes. "Now move so I can plant _my_ flag at the top of the hill."

"Oh, you won't be planting anything anywhere, dear niece," Heartrude replied, with a cruel hardness to his voice, as he drew the string back on his bow. Star got into a defensive stance and prepared for the arrow to be released.

Marco spotted Star ahead, as he weaved his way through the crazed royals, and saw that jerkface Heartrude with an arrow pointing right at Star. Marco moved, he didn't think, he didn't react, he just moved. Nothing was more important now then getting to Star before that arrow was sent hurtling. Nothing.

Just as the arrow was released, Star swerved to the side, the arrow missing her by mere inches, coming so close, in fact, that Star could feel the air whoosh past her as it hissed past at breakneck speeds. Star easily recovered getting back in her defensive position with a cocky grin on her face. But what she failed to see was that the arrow was now on a collision course with Marco as, in his desperate attempt to reach Star, he stepped right into the projectiles target range.

Marco didn't even have time to react as the arrow stuck itself deep into his shoulder, making him yelp and fall to his knees. He reached up and clutched tightly onto his arm as warm blood soaked his hand and dripped onto the grass below, blending in with his hoodie and shading it darker.

Star was surprised to see the look of horror on her Uncle Heartrude's face, as she heard a small yell behind her. Not one of anger or malice like the rest of her family, but one of surprise and pain. Time seemed to slow as she turned in the direction of the yell, only to see her bestie Marco, hunched over in pain, blood slowly dripping down from the arrow that remained planted in Marco's shoulder. The world around Star froze and fell apart. Star felt a million emotions wash over her at once. Sickness, guilt, grief, anger, pain, fear, all flowed through her like fire, burning her insides and giving her a hurt feeling all over. She ran to her friend, as hot tears streamed down her eyes, the game forgotten, Star's flag hitting the grass with a clank.

Marco was breathing heavily when she reached him, pools of sweat dripping down his face, as it grew paler and paler. Star hesitated, reaching out to touch him, but afraid to hurt him. Marco looked up at her and Star saw tears of pain in his eyes as he managed to squeak out one word, " _Star!_ "

It was a plea, begging for her to do something to make the pain stop. Star felt the hearts on her cheeks crack and break apart, much like her own heart was doing. But the plea managed to get Star's hands in motion as they managed to wrap around him and draw him closer to her, pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay, Marco. I'm here," Star said in the most calming voice she could manage, but the quivering edge to her voice was unmistakable. Marco only coughed in response, shuddering against Star's body in a way that had nothing to do with it being cold. Star ran her hands up and down his back as she tried to make sense of this sudden situation she had found herself in. How had this happened? How had this simple game turned so deadly, so suddenly? What had changed so drastically, that Marco had been so badly hurt over?

Star felt a cold realization sweep through her as the truth finally found it's way into Star's brain. Nothing had changed. From the vary beginning, this game had been dangerous, it had been a way for her family to hurt one another, a way to enjoy the thrill of getting revenge. It wasn't a game of pride or victory, it was a game of malice and hate. Memories flowed through Star as all the previous warning signs showed themselves to her. She had seen how horrible it was and yet... and yet she had played anyways, dragging her best friend into her mess. She should have known better then to let Marco play. Marco wasn't a Mewmain, they could get stuck in a beartrap and be fine, they could lose their body and just get it replaced no problem, but when Marco got hurt, he bled. Every hit he took left a scar.

Star felt the tears falling down her cheeks as she said in a shaky voice, "I'm so sorry Marco. This-This is all my fault. I-I never should have played this stupid game."

Marco said nothing, as she pulled away from him, letting his body rest in her arms. His face was scrunched up with pain and he looked like he was on the verge of losing consciousness, as blood continued to pour out of his wound, soaking Star's dress. Star knew very little about humans, but she was positive they weren't supposed to lose so much blood.

"Here, I-I'm gonna try to-" Star, as gently as she could, grabbed a hold of the arrow and gave it a small pull. Marco's reaction was instant, as he grunted in pain, his body immediately tensing up, causing Star to pull her hand away from the arrow. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's okay, your gonna be okay," she said, her voice shaky and unsure. Star had never experienced anything like this before. Usually she knew what she was doing. Usually she could laugh her way through her troubles and all would be fine, but right now everything was frightening and real and Star had no idea of how to fix it. There was no waiting for the problem to go away. And as Marco lay in her arms, slowly losing the precious red liquid he required to live, Star had never felt so alone.

But then, Star remembered where she was, she was surrounded by her relatives. Surely they would have noticed something was amiss. By this point, someone would have announced Marco's injury and help would be on the way. Everything was going to be fine. The smile returned to Star's face once again as she turned to the rest of her family, expecting to see worried, sympathetic faces surrounding her and her hurt bestie.

But the smile vanished as she saw only the same scene as before, her family trapped in an endless game of violence and hurt. Not one person had noticed Marco's injury, not one person had seen Star's frantic actions to try to mend her broken friend, no one had noticed anything. Even Heartrude had joined back in the fight, quickly losing in a rather one-sided brawl with a muscled up Johannsen barbarian. The shock Star felt was groundbreaking, her face the picture of disbelief. Star's breath was hollow and ragged, as anger coursed through her body, making her blood boil. How? How could they be so caught up in some stupid game, that they hadn't even noticed the dire situation unfolding around them? How could they not see one of their own suffering as the most precious thing in the universe to her, died in her arms?! How could they be so _blind_?!

Star's fury exploded, all her stress and anger releasing itself from her body all at once, as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOP!"

Star slowly opened her eyes, panting, shocked at the total silence that now filled the area. Star nearly jumped as she saw every single member of her family standing stock still as if frozen in time, a dark blue energy surrounding them. Star felt worry and guilt, frightened that, in her moment of anger, she may have turned her magic on her own flesh and blood. Star looked frantically around for her wand, careful not to jolt around Marco's now unconscious body too much.

"Oh, no," She said, her voice a broken whimper, as her hand felt the blood soaked grass for any sign of her wand. "Please tell me I didn't just do that."

"You didn't," a voice said above her, soft yet full of authority. Star looked up and saw her mother, in full Mewberty form, floating above her, her skin a bright blue, her massive butterfly wings spread to their full glory. Star felt relief and comfort wash over her at the sight of her mother, despite knowing how angry she probably was with Star for disobeying her. "I did," her mother finished landing gently on the ground in front of Star, her skin returning to its normal color and her wings folding up and out of sight once more.

"Mom," Star cried, her voice a squeak as fear still held tight to her throat. Moon's face was impassive as her eyes drifted from Star's to the unconscious Latino still held in her daughters arms. Star's gaze followed her mothers and she felt guilt wash over her as she saw Marco's pain ridden face, his body incased in the blue magic as well, preventing any more blood from seeping out of the wound. The tears streamed down her face anew, her whole body wrenching as sobs escaped from her lips, all the stress and worry she felt releasing itself in painful waves.

"I-I'm so sorry," Star sobbed, her voice choked and raw from crying. "I-I-I should have listened to you. You were right. Flag's is dangerous and stupid. You tried to warn me a-and Marco tried to stop me but I didn't listen and now-" Star sobbed, unable to complete her words, unable to imagine a life without her Marco, her bestie, _her crush_ , by her side.

Moon's face softened at the sight of her daughter's distress and she gently placed a hand on Star, who jumped at her touch. Star locked eyes with her mom, confusion and guilt evident in her glassy eyes. But Moon gave her a sympathetic smile before softly whispering, "It's all right sweetie. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. You just wanted to feel included. And I should have understood that. But now I need you to believe me when I say that everything will be fine."

"B-b-but Marco-"

"Will be fine," Moon interrupted, before waving a hand over Star's bestie. Instantly, the wound in Marco's shoulder began to mend, as time reversed itself on his arm alone, the blood seeping back into the wound. As the wound began to close in on itself, Moon reached down and plucked the arrow out of Marco's shoulder, allowing his skin to reform fully, leaving no trace of the cut whatsoever, only a tear in his hoodie where the hole had been.

Star held her breath, as Marco's unconscious body lay in her arms, unmoving. Then, after what felt like a lifetime, Marco's body shifted in Star's grasp as his eyes slowly opened. Star felt tears in her eyes once more, but unlike before these were tears of joy and relief. Star smiled at Marco as he slowly awakened, his eyes narrowing, finding difficulty in focusing in the harsh sunlight that attacked his unguarded pupils. Finally, Marco seemed to be able to see clearly once again, his brown eyes finding her blue. "Star," Marco whispered his voice still tight and constricted.

"Marco!" Star screamed bringing him close, and holding him in the tightest hug she had ever given, feeling her twin hearts reforming once again. Marco weakly brought an arm around her, trying to return the hug despite the overwhelming exhaustion he still felt. Star sobbed into Marco's shoulder, feeling both guilt and relief in a strange mixture. "I'm so sorry," Star sobbed, clinging tightly to her best friend, seeking comfort in his touch. "I never should have brought you along. It's because of me you got hurt. It's because of me you almost..." Star sobbed unable to even voice the fear that had consumed her for the last terrifying couple of minutes.

"Don't say that Star," Marco croaked, his arm finally managing to wrap itself around her small frame. "I-I know you didn't mean to. You had no way of knowing."

"B-but I-"

"No. No more beating yourself up over it." Despite how exhausted he sounded, the comforting edge to his tone soothed Star in a way that only her Marco could. And as his hand ran up and down her back, Star's sobs slowly dyed down under Marco's gentle touch.

"Besides it was my fault too." Star's eyes widened, unable to believe after everything that had happened Marco was blaming himself for Star's mistake. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to prove yourself to me. And if I had just trusted you to do things on your own in the first place this never-"

Marco's voice was cut off, as Star gently put her lips against his own. Marco's eyes widened unable to believe that Star was, in fact, kissing him. For a moment Marco lost all functionality of his brain, though he wasn't sure if it was due to his still tired state or the fact that Star's lips were so ridiculously soft against his own that they were completely consuming his every thought. To be honest he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. This was his first kiss after all. Wait! _This_ was his first kiss! But he had always dreamed of his first kiss, even practicing it in the mirror sometimes without anyone's knowledge, and it had never, _ever_ involved Star. It was always Jackie that had been on the receiving end of the kiss. So why, despite the fact that this was completely _destroying_ his 23-Step plan to win Jackie's heart, did this feel so... right? Finally, Marco gave in to the kiss, allowing it to deepen, losing himself to the taste that could only be described as Star. And he slowly began to realize that he liked this. He liked this kiss. He liked _Star._ Who would have thought that it would take almost dying to realize he had a feelings for his bestie?

Star kissed Marco tenderly, pouring all of her emotions and feelings into this one single act. She knew it was a risk, that there was a chance Marco would never return her feelings. And she was afraid of how much this would change her and Marco's relationship, that this could very well not only bend their friendship but break it altogether. And that thought alone had been enough to silence the feelings that were slowly growing inside her over the last couple of months. But now, after coming so close to losing Marco she realized she couldn't waste another second without showing him how she felt. So she enjoyed the kiss, making it last as long as she could, knowing that this could very well be her last. She had no idea how Marco would react when it was over.

Moon wiped a tear from her eye glad to see her daughter experiencing happiness that she had been denied in the name of her family's legacy. She knew she had been very restrictive to Star growing up, trying to turn her into the queen she had thought she needed to be, but now she saw that Star was turning into the queen that _she_ needed to be, one she was becoming all on her own.

Without even knowing it, her magic released on the surrounding family members, all of them falling hard to the floor, groaning in pain and exhaustion. River slowly rose up beside his wife, his whole body covered in bruises and bumps. "It seems, she is turning into a true queen after all, River," Moon happily whispered unable to look away from the scene the two teenagers were displaying.

"It would seem so, my love," River replied with a smile, putting an arm around his queen. "And she did it all on her own."

"Yes, she did," Moon replied, her voice getting choked up in sweetness of the moment.

"But I do have one question, my dear."

"Yes, River?"

"Which one of them is our daughter again?" River asked squinting, unable to tell the two colorful blobs from each other, his voice slurred and unfocused. Moon's eyes narrowed, the moment shattering into a million pieces as her husband swayed back and forth on his feet, barely conscious. "And why are they giving each other mouth to mouth?" Moon put a hand to her face, feeling exasperated at her clearly delirious husband. "Because River, one of them almost died," she said, barely held frustration evident in her voice. "Oh. Well if you ask me, my daughter is too young to be giving mouth to mouth to anyone..." River muttered before collapsing on the ground once again. Moon gave an exasperated sigh, before her Aunt came up behind her saying, "You know it's never too late to-"

" _Yes_ , Aunt Etheria I know."

Meanwhile the other royals began to recover as well, rising unsteadily to their feet, their battered bodies exhausted and sore, but rather than jumping into another round of combat with each other, their attention was solely focused on the two young ones sharing their first kiss together. The two clans were mesmerized by the sight, unable to believe that this hill could hold something more than hate and violence, as below the announcer's voice boomed out to the watching crowd of onlookers, still waiting for a winner to be declared. "And now it seems Princess Butterfly seems to be, uhm, making out with her best frienddd... oh goodness what's his name, umm, Karate Boy. Who seems to be very much enjoying the kiss. And it seems their kiss is so good that both the Butterfly's and Johannsen's have stopped fighting and are just... watching the two of them. Will anyone attempt to claim victory of the hill?"

Uncle Heartrude slowly rose to his feet, having been caught up in Moon's magic as well. But luckily, at some point during his beating, _I mean_ _fight_ , his legs had become free from the uncomfortable trap and he was now ready to continue the game. He turned, but instead of seeing the usual clashing of the clans, he saw only a silent gathering of two kingdoms, no one fighting or attacking, no screams of hate or hurt, no treachery of any kind, just silence. Heartrude was confused at first until he saw the source of everyone's attention, his niece. She and that boy she was always with, Mango or something, were kissing, a long drawn out kiss that had drawn everyone's attention on the two. Heartrude felt his envy grow. Of course his perfect little niece would resort to such things, kissing a common boy from _Earth_ of all places just to get all the attention for herself. Typical Star so in need of affection she was willing to throw herself at the first boy she got her hands on, it was absolutely disgusting. If anyone deserved attention around here, it was him. At least he acted like a _proper_ Butterfly unlike his destined-to-be-queen niece. Heartrude rolled his eyes, wishing he could be given the chance to show everyone who really deserved the throne. Then, he realized he was surrounded by chances! Chances that, as of now, were all but forgotten by the Mewnian monarchs. Heartrude chuckled darkly to himself, slowly sneaking closer to his target, a discarded flag, victory finally within his grasp.

Star finally pulled away from Marco, watching him intently, mentally bracing herself for the rejection that was surely coming. But Marco, in fact, had no reaction at all, just staring at her blankly, with wide, emotionless eyes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Marco blinked and gave Star a lovesick, puppy dog smile that turned Star into a giggling mess over how goofy he looked.

"W-what was that?!" he finally asked, his voice a stutter, his whole face flushed bright red. Star was silent, afraid of the change, afraid to face a world without her bestie at her side. Finally, Star took a deep breath and let the words she had kept concealed for so long flow out of her, bringing her a strange sense of relief, her mouth moving a mile a minute.

"I-I have a crush on you Marco. I always have, well not always. At first, we were just friends and I was glad you were my bestie. But then, after the Blood Moon Ball and Toffee and all the other stuff I started to realize that I liked you as more than just my best friend. But you still like Jackie and I didn't want to get in the way and I was afraid if I told you would turn me down and things would become awkward and I would have to leave Earth and-"

Star stopped as Marco gave her the softest kiss on the lips, the feeling of his lips brushing against hers sending shivers down her spine. He pulled away looking deep into her sky blue eyes a smile on his face. "I have a crush on you too."

Star said nothing, just staring at him, her cheek marks glowing a bright red until she started to laugh pulling him into a hug, which he happily returned. The two enjoyed the feeling of each others warmth, sharing their first hug as a couple. As they did, every relative gave a deep "Ahhhh," to which both Star and Marco froze mid-hug, remembering where exactly they were and who all was watching. They looked around at all the expecting, watching eyes of Star's family, their faces equal shades of red, as they gave each other nervous, yet heartfelt, grins, suddenly feeling awkward in each others arms.

The royals quickly gathered around the two, forming a tight knit circle, as they began cooing and ahhing at their young heir and her new boyfriend, who were very uncomfortable being the center of attention, slowly pulling away from each other but not quite breaking their hug. They all began talking at once to the young couple, all thoughts of violence and hate forgotten, as young love consumed the minds of the battered families.

"They are so cute together."

"My, my Star when is the wedding."

"Forget the wedding! When is the honeymoon?"

"Ahhh, look now they're blushing!"

"What?! Blushing is not the Johannsen way!"

"Yeah we'll have to test out his battle skills. If he's gonna be one of us he's got to fit the part. And that means being manly and tough!"

"Well he is gonna be a Butterfly, too. Which means he also needs to be refined and graceful."

"Well being prissy and stuck-up is all well and good, but can he wrestle an eight-armed alligator with nothing but his bare hands?"

"Why would he want to?"

Moon looked around at the royals, her family, all getting along and talking to one another for the first time since the two families had been merged. Though there was still an argument fast breaking, unlike all other this one was not filled with venom or hate, just an understandable difference of opinions. She was shell-shocked to say the least, unable to believe that her family was even capable of getting along, or at the very least disagree without starting a war. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start, one Moon was grateful for.

She turned to the one she owed this gratitude to, her daughter, looking awkward in her friend's arms, her eyes on the ground, her face bright red and Moon couldn't help but smile at her. Star really was the perfect balance of both sides of the family and at even such a young age Star had already managed to do what even she couldn't, bring together two completely different groups of people and help them to grow into one family, even if it wasn't on purpose. Moon could really see that beneath all that energy and youth there was a true queen waiting to awaken, one that, when the time came, would no doubt outshine all the others, including herself. And so as Moon was surrounded by the playful chatter of her families, a pleasant, happy atmosphere replacing the hate-filled one from before, she was pleasantly surprised to find she couldn't think of a time when she had ever been more proud of her daughter. And though she was still in a whole lot of trouble, Moon thought that, for now, she wouldn't ruin her happy moment, after all, it could always wait until later.

As the royals continued their argument/agreement, Star helped her bestie to his feet, his legs still wobbly and unstable. She held onto him tight to keep him from falling and he happily held onto her right back.

"You okay?" Star asked and Marco nodded. The two smiled at each other, a smile of pure bliss that could never be broken.

"I am now," Marco replied softly, his cheeks still bright pink from the focused gaze of the watching crowd, and Star couldn't think of anything more adorable than a blushing Marco.

"AH HA!" Heartrude yelled breaking the sweet moment, drawing everyone's attention away from Star and Marco and onto him. He smiled, grateful for the attention he so desperately craved, before sticking his flag at the top of the hill, glaring down at the others in satisfaction. "I have claimed thy hill! I am thine winner! How do thou like that, dear niece! And now you shall all-"

Heartrude was cut off as Star, unhappy at having to look away from her Marco, aimed her wand at her annoying uncle shooting him with magic. He fell over as the rainbow made contact with him and he fell directly onto the waiting beartrap he had just been freed from moments before.

His screams were vastly ignored even as the announcer revealed him as the winner, the two monarchies rolling their eyes at their failing family member, the idea of anyone being so obsessed with winning flags just being dumb. Star turned back to her Marco, her smile the biggest he had ever seen, taking his hand into her own once again, no longer caring who was watching. For a moment the two just looked into each others eyes, brown and blue shining in equal mixture, both knowing that somehow, someway they had finally found they're other half. And as they slowly drew into another hug, the warmth and love they shared filling both of them with a contentment neither had ever known, they found that they couldn't imagine a life without the other and they both silently vowed to never part again. "Come on, Marco," Star said, finally pulling away from Marco, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, before squeezing his hands tight. "Let's go back down the hill."

 **A/N: Aww, I really loved this one! So I originally got the idea for this after watching the _Game of Flags_ episode. The way they kept talking about treachery and hurting people being part of the game I kinda thought Marco was going to get hurt (just in a more kid-friendly way) and Star was gonna learn her lesson that way. I was glad with how the episode went and honestly wouldn't want it to change but was kinda surprised no one thought the same as me, or at least never wrote it out (from what I've seen). And so I thought, _hey, what if I wrote how I thought it was going?_ And voila, here we are. **

**This was also kinda my way of introducing my writing style to the Stardom and seeing how you all liked it. I have plans for another story, one that continues, so keep an eye out. It should be out some time in July, hopefully before the Season 3 premier. Until then, love you all and keep being a great fandom! ;)**


End file.
